


In Blood

by beets



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 3x03, Drabble, klelijah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beets/pseuds/beets
Summary: There's a unique connection between vampires feeding on the same person.(aka: i had weird thoughts about that scene with the psychic witch)
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In Blood

“Since family is one of your concerns and you two are brothers, are you so sure you want to see what I have to show you?” The witch taunted them even as she revealed her neck to Elijah, and lifted a delicate wrist for Klaus.

Together then. Klaus knew that in order to see the prophetic visions meant for his brother, they would have to feed on this witch together.

“Well I never could resist a good spoiler.”

~

In the beginning, when they were still new to hunting, to feeding, Klaus and Elijah would often take down a victim together. Feed from one body. This was when Klaus had learned what an extraordinary feeling it was. Like electricity passing between the two of them. The warm blood passing over his lips, bringing life to his cold body. All the while Klaus could feel this tether to the one who shared in the same blood.

As time went on and Elijah became more and more uptight and restrained, Klaus was left to enjoy his meals alone. Only rarely, if Elijah was in a particularly violent mood, could he convince his brother to feed with him. Klaus could never admit how much he craved it.

~

Fangs burst forth as Klaus and Elijah sunk their teeth into the witch’s veins. The visions flashed in Klaus’s mind. They frightened him. His family’s downfall. Yet through the chaos he felt something else.

_Elijah was there._

_He was safe._

Later, as the witch shared her final visions with Haley and Elijah, Klaus wondered if Haley felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm beets i am trash this is my first attempt at writing anything ever please criticize it. I made an ao3 account just to post my creepy Originals ideas.


End file.
